


Curses are my specialty

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Curses, Gen, One Shot, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grandmama teaches Wednesday the joy of curses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curses are my specialty

"Grandmama, where is the cyanide?" Wednesday was stood behind her, she grabbed her knife to stab her with before she realised it was her  
"Ah Wednesday, I didn't see you child! Good work. But what do you want it for? Don't tell me Gomez has run out already."  
"I'm going to poison someone, they thought it was a good idea to draw a less than flattering picture of me. I have to punish them."  
"You can't do that! It would be so much more gratifying to curse someone, though I'll grant you it doesn't have that 'hands on factor'."  
"You have a point, I want to kill him but I have a delivery of 'Common Poisons And Where To find Them' and I don't think they would deliver to the penitentiary."  
"All the more reason to use a curse then. And you must lend me that book when you've finished with it." Grandmama enthused  
"Enough talk. How do I curse someone? Mother never got around to teaching me."  
"I still can't believe that, it's family tradition. Though if you have your heart set on killing him then I will teach you. You need something of theirs: blood, hair, skin...even some of their handwriting."  
"I think I can manage that." Wednesday deadpanned  
"Of course you can you're an Addams! Though you need to be specific in what you want to happened to them or something horrible might happen...they might live."  
"I have some ideas..." Wednesday's eyes were twinkling in that way that made her both proud to be an Addams and scared for your life (or afterlife)  
"You'll need some crystals, you can use mine. They're very powerful, always work."  
"Thank you Grandmama."  
"No need child, now run along I have an jackalope to skin...then kill." 

Wednesday was already gone, off to curse her first innocent. It reminded her of herself when she was young. And it was good to have someone to leave her crystals to: Morticia had her own and Pugsley and Pubert were far to violence-orientated to be much use with curses. Or hexes. Or spells. Wednesday was truly a child of woe. Truly an Addams too. 

Now, she thought to herself, picking up her battle axe, where did that jackalope go?


End file.
